pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ocirne23
needs moar talkz YARR IT DOES. GOGOGO. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 20:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :yea the pet build does not do 95 dps, that was when i tested it in the PvE version of the isle, XD i forgot that pets deal more damage in pve. so its more like 65 DPS Ocirne23 08:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ Pew Pew dagger attacks Ocirne23 09:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Master of Damage is srs bsns, if only isle of nameless was a type of PvP! --Frosty 11:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) (Edit: The old) Ritualist Healer Hey I was looking around in the recently changed section. I noticed that you put a Ritualist Healer build for RA. I RA a lot with my Rit Healer but I found that Balanced Stance works well because even if skills say they prevent interruptions, you are automatically interrupted no matter what if you are knocked down. Also balanced stance prevents critial hits. Im also not sure if you have enough heals in the build. I use the same elite but most people don't know that the spirit only heals the closest ally; not the one most hurt or a random player. So what ends up happening is you stand near the spirit healing people while the spirit heals you. Idk, just a little suggestion. :veeeeeiiillll. wow shud be enough to stop melee 16:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Both good skills after the Pious nerf, but rits are screwed if there is a ranger anywhere near. Glyph of concentration ^.^?Ocirne23 11:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or mantra of Concentration, it allows for some mesmer hex removal skillsOcirne23 11:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) wtf --SteamyIgloo! 15:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :lolwha?19:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No, really, wtf? --SteamyIgloo! 19:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::This was about my old rit build, my new one doesnt have a lot of trouble with rupts >.> Ocirne23 19:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wtf? No its at pretty much everything. Wtf? --SteamyIgloo! 20:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::lolwha? creative builds ftw? Ocirne23 07:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As soon as they work. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Actually some of them do work. Unfortunately, those are the ones he didn't make. --SteamyIgloo! 11:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::All except the scythe rit came out of my own mind >.> i thought of them and made these on my own, all builds have been made before and because something was made before it does not mean that a person "stole" a build Ocirne23 11:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::What. Okay, the ones that work are the flourish warrior and the PvE. the PvE were made about a week ago, and it obviously didnt come out of your own mind seeming as you commented on the build several times. Oh and the flourish warrior is a bad version which i tested and found appalling of the old archived a/w flourish thing. And you dont OWN builds. Please read PvX:OWN. --SteamyIgloo! 12:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That only applies to builds in the buildspace, though the same mentality applies :> --''Chaos?'' -- 12:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm still right and hes still wrong? :< --SteamyIgloo! 12:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::HEAR THAT OCIRNE, IGLOO IS RIGHT TO CALL YOU BAD :> --''Chaos?'' -- 12:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, until i saw his sandbox, i honestly thought i was the biggest downs at build making on pvx. Now i have been outdone by a longshot. --SteamyIgloo! 13:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dude my sandbox is for creativity, thats what sandboxes are for. I do play the meta builds all the time, but showing some creativity and knowledge of the game other then copycatting everything is just pro, so Me>You >.< Ocirne23 13:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Let's see. prof=Ranger/Any BeastMastery=11+1+2 Marksmanship=8+1 Expertise=11+2ShotOptionalAs OneStrikeAggressionAnimalAnimalSignet/build No. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :It was my first build XD it goes from bad to better somewhere, and if you try it, it actually drops guys pretty fast in RA(anything works there) and it was my attempt to be creative with SaO >.> Ocirne23 14:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Okay. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Not to you, ur awesome :P igloo called me noob >.< and its an old build i stored somewhere in my database i pulled it out because it looked creative >.> now stop flaming :P Ocirne23 14:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: I know ;p User:Steamy Igloo/Sandbox is probably better than a SaO ranger, even though just copycatting meta builds. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Domoges. It has needs them. --SteamyIgloo! 14:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ctrl+F type in noob only 1 place on the page do i see it and thats in your above comment. Wat. --SteamyIgloo! 14:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But i know you wanted to say it (^.^) u sed mah buildz wer baed Q_QOcirne23 14:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Theres a difference between being bad and making bad builds. I make absolute shit builds but im good at actually using them. Stop QQing over something that i didnt even do. --SteamyIgloo! 14:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Fair enough, crapppy builds for the win then! Ocirne23 14:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::according to many sources, i think i am actually the worst at creating builds here. well, thats PvX 4 ya.--Bluetapeboy 01:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Does NPA include personal attacks on yourself? If they do your guilty. --SteamyIgloo! 01:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I got accused for NPA on GWW for calling myself a faggot. It's somehow quite sad. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe he should be banned then. Again. --SteamyIgloo! 12:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Your weapon swapping guide It doesn't work for me because q is skill 5 and e is skill 6 D: How will I ever learn to weapon swap please help! D: MiseryUser talk:Misery 19:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :you will need to adjust them to A and R! --''Chaos?'' -- 20:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::But 'A' is walk left, for chokepoints, and 'R' is skill 7 :( Brandnew 11:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::You can just adjust them to the num-keys. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I play on a laptop... MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::My god, I am so sorry. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Swapping Overrated just camp shield set and rely on shitter rangers to not rupt, oh and stance more. --Frosty 20:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Amen, altough players in RA are usually not that bad as people here think they are. somehow they always miss my woh and dshot my patient 100% of the time flawless Ocirne23 05:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) See my new pretty necromancer farming builds http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ocirne23#_23 I think the last one might actually work very well!!!, armour ignoring damage and a lot of degen, this might become a very good farmer, please look at it. Ocirne23 19:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Scythe rits don't look damn cool D: The first time I saw one it looked like it was sweeping the floor with a broom. :/ Hareemuhhh.talk? 21:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :^ What he said but in a more aggressive manner. --SteamyIgloo! 11:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::^^ I wouldn't expect less from you, but i thought Dhuum wields a scythe in the same way, and he looks damn cool Ocirne23 12:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Dhuum is from PvE and therefore is subject to all kinds of insults. --SteamyIgloo! 12:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Only bad players think on one side of the box Ocirne23 12:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I struggle to see how that is relevant to me insulting dhuum. --SteamyIgloo! 13:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::well, struggle more Ocirne23 13:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Bad comments are bad. --SteamyIgloo! 13:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Standard comment is worse Ocirne23 14:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Bad=Bad. Standard=Standard, and probably boring too. Even better is not arguing with better players :> --''Chaos?'' -- 14:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Dandy<3 be on msn in like, 30 mins? I'm watching blood diamond atm but i be done soon --SteamyIgloo! 14:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201005.3/skins/common/images/button_sig.png :::::::::::There are no better players on pvx, we are all equally terrible Ocirne23 14:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Shut up. --SteamyIgloo! 14:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Just shut up? come on, you can do better then that. Ocirne23 14:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That was me trying to help you by stopping you from making yourself look like even more of an autist than youve already proven you are. --SteamyIgloo! 14:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::By saying 2 words? :shut up? Who is the bigger autist here? Ocirne23 15:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure thats you. --SteamyIgloo! 15:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::think again, try not to hurt your brain Ocirne23 16:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Bad jokes are still bad. Scroll up to dandys comment if you need to hear it from somebody else, but your bad. --SteamyIgloo! 16:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::O, I know that I am bad, im just saying that you are worse, and very immature Ocirne23 16:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Immature i'll grant you, and i'll take it as a compliment, but bad? Explain why. --SteamyIgloo! 16:18, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Don't make me copy paste everything you ever said to me Ocirne23 16:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) You're both terrible shut the fuck up. --Frosty 16:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) where've you been? Izzy hasn't been working on GW1 for over a year.... :O dear, then who is in charge of the skill balancing may I ask? Ocirne23 08:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::James phinney and joe hostile--TahiriVeila 13:54, May 23, 2010 (UTC) sign in stop using IP please... i'm sure there are policies somewhere to throw at you but its 1am and i cant be fucked finding them --Steamy..x 23:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : lol no cba Ocirne23 11:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) You go girl! Hit "History" on top of the page, and explore some. There's an "Undo" button next to all edits, or alternatively you can just edit an old revision and save that page. Explore around some and figure how it works, it's a must-know talent ;p --ςοάχ? -- 19:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :tyvm :) Ocirne23 19:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapon swapping aftercast after weapon swap? how u do that? also u can press esc instead of click to move. why not run def mod on spear? bonettis is bad cos u need to charge it. What if enemy wont hit to bonettis? u dont have vigspirit or revsig, bb energy. 8 second guardian is not needed. just run 14-8-8-8. On some talk pages u suggested 20% ench mod on spear it sucks Playing Is Srs Bsns talk 10:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Dear sir, basically, apart from the bonetti's thing, your right and hes a terrible player who assumes people are autistic enough to be unable to weapon swap. Good day.--Oskar 11:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Dear ignorants, this build is oooold. and did you know that this exact same setup was meta? dont shit me about making bad builds, i just copied the best monk build at that time Ocirne23 07:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::And im just helping ppl to improve their swapping with hotkeys. Ocirne23 07:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::And i just updated it to a gvg bar.. good enough? Ocirne23 08:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC)